


FIC: Undone

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy is nothing like Kate believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Undone

"You. You'll do." Guy pointed.

"Do for what?" Kate trembled, but she knew.

The other girls talked, whispered, tittered. She tried not to listen, to believe what they said.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go." He grabbed her arm, his hand warm on her flesh, and tugged her firmly along the corridors.

His chamber was large, tidy. The heavy door shut with a surprisingly soft click.

Guy reached for the buttons of his leather jacket. "Get undressed." Another command, but spoken softly.

Kate reached for the laces at her neck.

~

They were wrong, she thought, returning to her work. Completely wrong.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
